


Obsessive search for the truth

by In_Flagrante_Delicto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, I will add tags with each chapter, Keith (Voltron) Backstory, Mentions of the Mob, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mysteries, No editing we die like mne, Sort Of, brief description of fatal head injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Flagrante_Delicto/pseuds/In_Flagrante_Delicto
Summary: Keith’s life is mysteries.Or better yet, his life, the defining moments, the things that shape him. They are mysteries.(I reinvent Keith’s backstory, a focus on what has made him the person he is today.)





	Obsessive search for the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Vaguely graphic descriptions of a corpse.
> 
> (It will become more graphic as I add more chapters. If you want me to change the rating or warnings on the work tell me. I won’t ask (too many) questions.)

Keith’s life is mysteries.  
Not mysterious, this isn’t that kind of story.

What the author means is that most (All) of Keith’s life could be defined by mysteries. The mysteries he faced, the questions he asked, who (or what) answered.

From age one to age four, the mystery is:  
Who is my mum?  
Where is my mum?  
Why isn’t she here?

Simple questions. Harder mysteries. But still the sort of questions a kid should be asking. Keith asks his dad a couple of times. He get shifty looks, and a reassurance that his mum was the best kind of person. (Even though she wasn’t a person at all.)

(Keith’s dad doesn’t actually say this, but it’s implied.)

From age four to age five (and a half!) the mystery is:  
Why does dad keep leaving?  
Where does dad go?  
Why does it take so long?

Still fairly simple questions. Simpler mysteries. But a kid shouldn’t be asking why his dad leaves for days on end. He shouldn’t need to.

But Keith knows. He knows that his dad will be alright. He knows that his dad will come home.

(He will come home.)

(He will.)

(He _has_ to…)

From age five (and a half!) to age six, Keith lives with a nice couple. It’s temporary. His dad will be back. He’s only staying here because he ran out of food and answered ‘No.’ when the shopkeeper asked if his dad was home. Keith’s dad being missing is called suspicious. (Keith doesn’t say that his dad goes away all the time). The only mystery is:  
When will dad get back?

That’s a normal question for a kid to ask. Not easy to answer, with this context.

At age 6, Keith is moved to an orphanage when his father is declared dead. The case is shut. The mystery that engulfs Keith now is:  
Where is my dad?

( _What happened to my dad?_ His mind whispers. He stubbornly ignores it.)

At age six he is already on the wrong side of the law, when he breaks into the local place station to get the evidence. There isn’t much, but it’s enough. Keith asks around. (Discretely. Secretly.) He finds that his father got involved with the wrong people when the Garrison fired him on the grounds that he ‘is too family orientated’.

The wrong people, of course, mean mob men and shitty gangsters.

Keith, whether he thinks so or not, is smart. He is able to piece together the clues that the police failed to connect with his dads unique personality.

(He is six years old. Do not forget this.)

He accidentally discovers underground smuggling ring, complete with drug dealing and a fight club esque situation on the side.

He leaves anonymous tips for the police. A few people know it was him. The librarian _Mr_ _Thielemans_. The shopkeeper _Mrs Saarinen_.

(Keith doesn’t shop at the main town shop. Not anymore. He will not, does not, forget what started this.)

He follows the clues.

Solves the mystery: Where is my dad?

( _What happened to my dad?_ His mind screams. He doesn’t try to silence it.)

Keith is led to a eerie house on the edge of town. It’s the opposite side of the town that Keith lives on. He doesn’t know why this fact is important.

The house is abandoned.

In the back of the house there is a room. The door is closed.

A trail of blood leaks out from underneath it.

(Keith is _six years old_.)

Keith takes a deep breath.

He knows he needs to see what is in that room.

He knows that, at the very least, in that room there is a clue, some vital piece of evidence that will lead him to his dad. At the most though…

(He is six. He is smart, but he is six.)

He reaches for the doorknob…

There is much Keith does not know. He does not know who (or what) his mum is. He does not know exactly where his dad went, or what he did there.

(Keith is six. There are things he does not know.)

On the floor of that room is his father. His dad.

Because it is not his dad as he know him. Keith’s dad is not covered in that much blood. Keith’s dad has nicer clothes. Clothes that aren’t torn, and stained with dirt.

Keith’s dad doesn’t have his skull smashed in.

 


End file.
